tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colly
Colly is a Hunter and her mate is Bartleby They mate sometime after Spiral and before Closer. When Bartleby and Colly are outside, a group of Limiters kill Bartleby, severing his spine with a scythe, killing him. Colly runs from the Limiters, frightened for her life. Right before her kittens are born, Mrs. Burrows gives Colly back to the Second Officer where she belongs. One of her kittens is named Bartleby, for his father. Biography Colly first appears in the series while Celia is staying at Patrick's house. The cat is the only one of the family members (even among all the inhabitants of the Colony) that senses that the woman is recovering strength. She also knows about the new, keen senses Mrs. Burrows developed, becoming in some way, a confidante to Celia, who plans to escape from The Colony. One day, when all the residents go to church, Mrs. Burrows and Colly leave the house and go to the Rookeries - or rather the ruins that remained after the fire and murderous carnage, managed by the Styx. Sensing that the Colonist are coming back from church, they both quickly return to the Second Officer's house. Soon after, Celia is considered incurable and taken to the Styx Laboratories to be subjected to autopsy, since she was the only person to ever resist the effects of the Dark Lights. Devastated, Patrick goes for a walk with Colly and gets into the laboratories that Drake, Chester and Eddie are planning to blow up. Patrick finds Celia and frees her, before bumping into Drake & Co. After the struggle between Drake and Eddie, the former Limiter flees, leaving them trapped inside the building. Celia urges Colly to go and wake up Drake, who was paralyzed, so he could help them escape. Once Drake is awake, they all run away from the building right before it explodes. After the explosion, and under Drake's advice, Patrick runs away from the scene. However, Colly doesn't go with him, and follows Mrs. Burrows, Drake and Chester instead. The four of them get to the Topsoil, and finally join Will and Elliott, where Colly meets Bartleby. Then the whole group goes to Parry's castle in Scotland. Relationships Patrick (Second Officer) Colly is particularly attached to its owner. In the fifth volume she seems to be happy, to come back to Patrick, and to be once again in the Colony. Celia Burrows When Patrick accepts a weakened and tortured Celia in his house, Colly seems to be able to sense the woman's new skills, and they get along quickly. Patrick says that Colly never followed orders, and that's why he's so surprised when the cat executes Celia's commands without hesitation, back in the Styx Laboratories. Bartleby She mated with Bartleby during the events of Spiral and later had a litter of kittens. Wandering around Parry's state, the bumped into a group of Limiters that were working for Eddie. Trying to protect Colly, Bart attacked one of the Limiters and was shot dead as a result. One of her kittens was named Bartleby, after his father. Quotes * "This one's smaller than Bartleby. And better looking," Chester observed. * "That's because she's a female," Drake said. * "Female? Howcan you tell?" Chester queried, throwing a backwards look at Colly as they neared the steps of the North Bock. * "Chester," Drake replied as if exasperated, "Hunters don't have any hair — you can see everything — did you really not notice that she was missing a few things Bartleby has?" ---------------------------------- * "That won't do anything. Colly's a disobedient little pussy," the Second Officer grumbled. (when Celia whistled trying to call her) Category:Stubs Category:Creatures Category:Closer